


I Missed You

by Brainr0tttt



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, first work in this fandom, gundham tanaka - Freeform, togami is bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brainr0tttt/pseuds/Brainr0tttt
Summary: Kokichi Ouma was a handful.He was loud — obnoxiously so — energetic, annoying, rude, and he lied constantly about everything. He was “a mischievous little brat who couldn’t cry real tears if he tried. A pathological liar. A nosy imbecile,” just to name a few things people called him.And yet, miraculously, he had snagged Byakuya Togami as a boyfriend.No one knew how the Ultimate Supreme Leader managed to convince the upperclassmen to date him; he should be everything that someone like Togami would despise. In fact, Togami seemed to despise Ouma regardless of the fact they were dating. Ouma was clingy and you could see Togami brushing him off very frequently, Ouma talked Togami’s ear off was and was frequently told by the heir to quiet down, and many more cases where Togami seemed just as annoyed by the freshmen like he was with everyone else.But that’s only what they saw.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 71





	I Missed You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So first this is a really rarepair and this is my first time writing for this fandom! So if anyone’s OOC I’m so sorry. I hope to get better.

The library was Togami’s favorite retreat.

No one really came to the library, especially at this hour, and it allowed the blonde a few hours of quiet away from the bustling school life of Hopes Peak. He enjoyed browsing the school’s vast collection of novels or completing homework and could frankly spend the whole day there if he so pleased. If he was needed, people knew where to find him if he was missing from his dorm. It wasn’t a secret that he spent a large chunk of his free time here.

“Kuya-Chaaaaan!”

Yet sometimes he wished it was...

‘Kuya-Chan’ sighed and put his page marker inside his book.

Page 347, chapter 26.

He looked up to see his boyfriend making his way over to him. The purple haired boy hopped up on the table, narrowly avoiding knocking the papers and pen off that were there.

“Don’t be so careless. I don’t want you crumbling my homework,” Togami chastised as he made eye contact.

Kokichi pouted. “Awww, that’s the greeting I get? What happened to: ‘hi Kokichi! How are you? I missed you. How’s your day been?’” He tilted his head to the left and right as he listed off the possible greetings.

Togami shook his head and reopened his book. “Well I did miss you if it makes you feel better.” And it was true. He had missed him. He just didn’t feel the need to express it in such a public manner. Maybe somewhere more private he could.

“Wow, you sure are acting like it. You’re not even looking at me. C’mon, let’s talk! Whatcha been up to? Are you like, reading, or something?” The book was suddenly snatched from his hands. Togami made a disgruntled noise and glared at the admittedly cute thief, who was smirking at him. He stood up, leaning forward and reaching out to take it back.

“Hey! Hey! Gimmie a second, alright?” Kokichi held the book close to his chest with one hand and swatted at Togami with the other. The Ultimate Progeny huffed and crossed his arms.

No longer being harassed, Kokichi inspected the cover and the spine before flipping through a few pages. It was obvious he wasn’t reading them. “What’s this even about? It seems suuuper boring,” he drawled, popping the ‘p’ in super. “Hey, why waste time reading boring shit like this when you could get out of this stuffy ass library and come hang out with me! The boy of your dreams!” He snapped the book closed and shoved it down the table, where it fell off.

“Kokichi, you-!” Togami groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose, biting back the insult that was bound to come out. He couldn’t speak to his boyfriend that way if he wanted him to cooperate (at least that’s what Naegi told him).

‘Deep breaths, Byakuya. He’s just being childish. Figure out what he wants so you can both be happy.’

He dropped his hand and crossed his arms once more.   
“Why do you suddenly care that I’ve been reading in the library? You have never cared before.” He said the words slowly in an attempt to keep his tone under control, but there was obvious annoyance seeping through.

“What? Am I not allowed to want to spend time with my beloved? Besides! Today, I got chased by one of Gundy Wundies viscous little rats! You should be nicer to a victim of trauma!”

Togami gave him an unimpressed look which prompted Kokichi to split into a grin. “Okay, that was a lie!” 

Togami rolled his eyes and brought the conversation back on track. “I never said that you weren’t allowed to want to spend time with me. What I’m saying is that usually, you just come by my dorm when I’m done with my time in the library.” Kokichi opened his mouth and Togami held up a finger to silence him. “I know you have my schedule memorized, don’t lie.” 

Kokichi’s look of amused disinterest in the lecture finally crumbled away to a more crestfallen expression. “Okay, fine... It’s just...” he sighed. “You’ve been on this business trip or whatever with your dad and you came back today and yet I barely got to see you. You came in during lunch and I didn’t know till, like, 8th period. And now schools over and you didn’t even come over to say hi, you just went to the library.”

“...”

“Uh, hello? I’m not talking to a brick wall, am I?”

“I hadn’t thought you cared that I was gone,” Togami said evenly.

Kokichi laughed incredulously. “Seriously? You were gone for four days and you thought I didn’t care? We’ve been dating for two months, I think you know I miss you when you just leave the room.”

That was an incredibly fair point. If he thought logically, it’d be obvious. Of course Kokichi would miss him. But Togami couldn’t say he was used to people caring about him, much less missing him when he went away.

But he didn’t express those thoughts. Instead, he kept his tone normal and said, “I had assumed you’d be fine for a few more hours, but apparently I misjudged you. So, I’m... sorry.” Apologizing was also something he wasn’t used to. Admitting he was wrong instead of berating the person until they said he was right was a new concept he had to learn if he wanted to keep his boyfriend.

Apparently that’s all Kokichi needed to hear for he split into a smile. “Forgiven! You’re here now and that’s what matter! Right?” Kokichi hopped off the table and rounded over to stand in front of Togami expectantly.

Togami knew what the supreme leader wanted but he wasn’t about to lean down. It was too awkward of a height difference and it made him feel like he was kissing a child. Not a pleasant thought to have when kissing someone. Instead, he sat back down in his chair and Kokichi took that as an invitation to make himself at home on his lap. 

Kokichi draped his arms over his shoulders while Togami rested his hands on his hips. The younger boy was already pressing their foreheads together eagerly and after a quick sweep to make sure the library was empty, Togami turned to meet his face. It was private enough and he was confident that no one would come in.

As soon as he looked at him Kokichi smushed their faces together. If Togami had any lingering doubts that Kokichi was lying about missing him, they were snuffed out that instant. The leader was kissing him desperately and his arms had went from being loosely draped over his shoulders to wrapped around his neck with his nails digging into his skin.

Togami moved his hands up, one wrapping around Kokichi’s waist and the other cupping his cheek. He pulled away after a moment and Kokichi whined, trying to follow after him. Togami tilted his head away. 

“Hey, what gives? It was just getting good,” he complained breathlessly as he moved his hands to rest on Togami’s shoulders. Kokichi furrowed his brow. “You wanna stop? Because we can stop, y-“

Togami kissed him again briefly to stop his rambling. He thought he would say something quickly so he could say what he wanted but he was wrong. Kokichi eagerly returned it, though he looked even more confused when Togami pulled away. “Okay, seriously, what’s up? Are we making out or not?”

“Oh, trust me, we are. I was just thinking we could go somewhere more private.”

Kokichi smirked, raising his eyesbrows suggestively. “Ohhhh, somewhere more private, hm? Whatcha got planned?” 

Togami smirked in amusement. “Maybe not exactly what you’re thinking, but we’ll see what happens. Get off. Let’s go.”

Kokichi hummed happily as he slid off his lap. “Hey, if we’re fucking-“

“You don’t need to scream it.”

“I’m not being that loud.”

Togami shook his head and Kokichi started talking again. 

Kokichi was absolutely a handful but Togami loved him nonetheless.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so fucking bad at endings but I was unsure on how else to end this. Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave constructive criticism!


End file.
